Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia (born October 10, 1010 or 4010/10/10 in Equestria, died May 3, 2015 anywhere), also known as "You-know-Who" was an Alicorn and a character of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, She was the dictator of Equestria who, for some reason, prefered being called princess rather than queen. She appeared first to be kind and caring to her subjects, but was, in reality, a power hungry and sadistic tyrant. History When Celestia originally defeated her sister Nightmare Moon, she was left as the lone ruler over her kingdom for a thousand years, controlling both the Sun and Moon. For a while, everything was peaceful. But her absolute power eventually started to corrupt her. She became paranoid and afraid of potential usurpers. So in order to keep her rule permanent, she started to change the Laws and Rules of Equestria and with time, became a dark, sinister overlord. She started hiring more military personal and harshly punishing anyone she perceived as a potential threat. She became so twisted and demented that sometimes she started making new laws up on the fly, as it suited her moods and her ego. No longer the kindly ruler she was before, she now was a full-fledged tyrant. Actually she liked Discord and wanted makes him her "Pet Play", Discord don't know nothing of this. Same thing goes for Michael De Santa, but Michael purely knows about this. Powers and Abilities She has had the same powers as Celestia herself, such as being able to send people randomly to the moon and manipulate reality to a certain extent (as can many "troll humor" characters, due to the nonesensical nature of the stories they appear in). In the "Friendship Is Magic Bitch" parody she had a massive cannon capable of firing people off into the sky. She would typically aim this cannon at the moon, but not one pony she fires actually makes it there. Personality Once a happy, cheerful, and delightfully caring ruler, Celestia turned into a sinister, demented, wicked tyrant. She thinks of herself as a perfect and benevolent being, and that anyone below her, including her sister Luna, is a mere underling. She cruelly punishes anyone she perceives as an opponent. Her only goal way to see keep her rule absolute and permanent as long as she lives. The more powerful she becomes, the more her thirst for absolute order grows. She had a great level of Tyrant, but sometimes she acted like a hero when she needed to protect her subjects of other Tyrants and other monsters and demons. UNSC Unknown how, but some say that the UNSC serves Celestia spacifically. Trivia *She changed her style "Queen Celestia" to "Princess Celestia" *She did nothing, Just hide and appear when Twilight and her friends had saved the day. *She had a megaphone that actives a cannon that sends a victim to the moon when somepony are complaining about something. *She published a book called "My Struggle" and forces foals to read it at the school. *Her toy is purple instead of white. Likes *War *Twilight Sparkle and her friends *Discord *Being Sexy *Raping Ponies *Being a Tyrant *Conquering the world *Michael De Santa (New crush) *The UMA *The UNSC (strangely) *Hitler *Evil *Squidward Tentacles *Niko Bellic *Luna Dislikes .]] *People hating her *Being defeated in a battle *Skodwarde Squad *Lord Tirek *When Twilight leaks her nudes *Skodwarde Squad *Sans *Jonathan Irons *Amanda De Santa (Michael's wife) *Trevor Philips *Freedom *All LoL states (especially Koridai) *Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen *Lord Hater *Anti Bronies (they hate her) de:Prinzessin Celestia Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Ponies Category:Royalty Category:Immortals Category:Hero to Villain Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Evil Category:Females Category:Trolls Category:Possible Heroes Category:RISD Category:PWAF Category:Nazis Category:Dictators Category:Communists Category:Terrorists Category:Tyrants